Korroh Week 2014
by ClockworkCaptain
Summary: Different one shots of my favorite couple for Irorra Korroh! Not much to say almost all stories are stand alone and don't coincide with my other works. Enjoy.
1. Age

Korroh/Irorra Week! Yeah actually going to throw my hat in the ring for this! So here's hoping I get to everyday :). By the way as far as ages go I'm going with my standard 7 year difference then the cannon age difference, except for this first story which I'm going to stick with the cannon age.

Day One: Age

They said I would leave her a widow; I was too old to love her. Yet I loved her truly and she me. Too many years between us, I would leave her side too soon. That's what they all said. You won't always be there to stand behind her. It's not fair to her to let her tie herself to a middle aged man. Maybe they were right I have gray starting to show in my ebony hair and I not at strong or fast as I used to be.

I look out the window and see my young daughter playing with her big brother. I might be getting old but I can still keep up with them and carry my little girl on my shoulders so I'm not that old…I guess. I can't help but smile at their laughter. They're the ones I'm really afraid of leaving too soon. They run and tumble not having a care in the world while Commander Bumi, my mentor, watches over them. I envy my children and wish I could join them but if I do… I lean against a wall trying to compose myself.

I pass a painting of her; she's in her wedding dress laughing as we dance. I can almost hear the echoes of the music floating down the hall. Even at our wedding a stranger passed the comment that she should treasure the few good years we have. There's a dark irony in that statement there the when you think about how it all turned out huh? Makes me rethink that comment.

I come to the guarded doors. They let me pass with out saying a word; they're down cast eyes saying enough. The room is empty save a large wooden box and me. I don't want to look but I have to. Just in case…just in case it's not-not her. I look in and fall to my knees weeping at this sight of Korra's still form. Arranged on a bed of white lilies and red roses my love rests with eyes closed. She's still beautiful even with the horrible deep gash across her chest and blood stained tunic. I'll have to see to it that her body is properly prepared and dressed before the children see her.

I brush a lock of hair out of her face before giving her one last kiss. I stand up trying to compose myself I can't be seen as weak or emotional right now. I'm the Fire Lord, ruler of the Fire Nation and faced with the awful decision of shattering this age of peace with a war or letting my wife's murderer live safe behind his walls and Armies. I look back down at her still, silent body and feel myself go to pieces again. She was never this quiet, never this motionless.

I hear the door open behind me. "I thought I left clear instructions I did not want to be disturbed." I say trying to hind the sorrow in my voice. I look up so see Bumi standing in the door way my children thankfully not with him.

"I heard Lady Korra had returned from her trip." He looks past me for a moment and then back at me. He shakes his head slowly. "No, no Iroh…It can't…"

I nod my head and burst into brand new tears. Bumi just hugs me and lets me cry. I half expect him to tell me to solider up and move past this but he doesn't. He just lets me cry into his shoulder until I have no more tears to cry. Sighing deeply I back up a little and wipe my face with my sleeve. Only then does he speak.

"Was it him? Did he do this?"

I nod. "I don't know what to do now Commander. I'm lost. Do I jeopardize would peace to avenge her death? Is doing that selfish? To end the age of peace she worked so hard to obtain?"

The commander is thoughtful for a moment then looks down at the humble coffin. For a second the commander's eyes widen and he pulls from the flowers a bloody knife with an open locket wrapped around the hilt. I know the locket; I gave her it on Mai's third birthday. There was a picture of the four us posed smiling at the camera. Or that's what should have been there but instead the picture was slashed. Bumi frowned.

"My Lord, I think perhaps an age of peace has already ended."

I nod solemnly knowing exactly what message was being sent. Taking a deep breath I walk towards the door. "Commander gather my generals and bring them in to the loop. Tell them I'll be there as soon as I can but first I have to tell Mai and Zee that mommy's…" I bite my lip not wanting to say it. "Gone. Also if you can please tell the white lotus they better start looking for the new avatar while I burn Ba Sing Say to the ground."

The age of peace was over. The age of Avatar Korra was over. And the age of the King Wu of the Earth Kingdom would soon be over too.

A/N ok so a really sad one to start off with. Sorry if you're crying but I was too. However I will have some happier tales to tell for the rest of the week I promise! See yah tomorrow with another one shot and next time you won't need the tissues. ~ C.C.


	2. Power

Day two: Power

Korra leaned back and thought of the recently crowned Fire Lord. He was formidable bender with impressive physical strength. He could fly with his fire bending and create lightning like it was nothing. When he held her close with his strong arms it would make her resolve melt and his charming smile would finish her off. And damn was he a good kisser. She grinned thinking about how fiercely his lips met hers earlier that day, the day of his coronation. She hummed slightly imagining how their bodies writhed together as he made love to her. Just the thought of his fiery touch made her ache with lust for her Fire Lord.

Her Fire Lord, her powerful Fire Lord Iroh, a whole Nation under his control. He could, if he wanted, send his army anywhere he chose. He could shatter the delicate peace that the world was currently enjoying. Who would stop him? The Avatar? Unlikely, since one kiss could leave her putty in his hands. He was one of the most powerful men in the world and he knew it. And she knew he knew it too, as not just a few hours ago he had laid out all the reason's he was the most powerful man in the world. He had smiled wrapping his arms around her. "Really, is there another person with more power then me?" He had asked earlier that night before kissing her neck.

Currently, he was sleeping a few floors below on the sofa in the formal lounge while Korra spread out on their king size bed laughing to herself. She smiled widely and looked up at the dragon painted on the ceiling. "Yes."

A/N So yeah actually a happy ending! Well for everyone but Iroh, but really that's what you get for being cocky. Please comment if you feel so compelled and I'll be back again tomorrow. Next time with a much longer story,:) ~ C.C.


	3. Royal

Day 3: Royal

Inspired by the movie Rush and David Gutta's song Dangerous. Modern-ish (like 1970s) AU with a Formula 1 Racing focus. Please enjoy.

Royalty of Speed

They were the royalty of speed all of them. Every single driver on the track was royalty is this, their profession. They didn't care about death or danger just speed and victory and that was what made them who they were. Their crowns were the trophies on their walls and their scepters were the gearshifts of their cars.

Five years old and screaming for joy, Korra watched from the stands. Cheering on her father as his blue car zoomed around the track leading the pack. She jumped for joy as her father crossed the finish line and won. She looked over at her mother who was smiling.

"Daddy did it! He won!" She grabbed her mother's hands. "I knew he would and when I'm big I'm going to just be like daddy and drive in the Republic City Grand Pries and win it just like daddy." She looked at the track smiling from ear to ear. That's where her heart belonged on the track. Out there it did matter if you could bend or not even being the avatar meant nothing out there. It was all based on luck, talent, and most of all skill.

Twenty Years later

Korra leaned against the railing watching the drivers practice. It should have been her out there but, she glanced back at Tenzin, it was too dangerous for the Avatar. She hated it racing was in her blood just like bending was. She just wanted to be out on the track feel the speed and smell the exhaust. She was a daughter of racing royalty and she couldn't even get behind the wheel of a car.

"Korra? Is that you?"

Korra turned to see the son of one of her father's rivals and good friend. "Iroh, what brings you to the track?" She smiled; he used to watch her while his mother and her father raced against each other.

"I'm here to get some practice in before the qualifier next week. You? Is the world finally going to see the first avatar Formula 1 driver?"  
>She shook her head and pointed to Tenzin. "I'm not allowed to race…too dangerous."<p>

Iroh frowned. "That's too bad. You're a really good driver. I heard a few of your races in formula 2." He looked up at Tenzin. "Hey, is it ok if she does a few practice laps with me?"

The Air bender frowned and shook his head.

"Oh come on it will just be the two of us. No rough play just some fun on the track."

"She doesn't have a car."

Iroh looked at Korra in surprise. "You don't have a car?"

Korra looked down. "Not here, it's back at Air Temple Island. I crashed it a few months ago and he won't let me put it back together."

"Well you can use my spare car."

Korra looked at him in shock. "But-"

"Don't worry I've got good a sponsor having a spare car is just perk." He smiled. "Now come on, let's see if you can live up to your father's legacy."

.o.O.o.

They raced around the track like their whole existence was speed. They were legacies royalty of the track and it showed. High Octane gas ran through their vanes instead of blood. They went around the track ten times pushing speeds of 180 in places and yet they crossed the finish line milliseconds between them. Korra pulled her helmet off and looked over at Iroh.

She smiled. "I didn't think you were going to catch up to me back there. Looks like the Fire Lady has raised you right."

Iroh chuckled. "And the Ice Serpent taught you well. You would have never thought this was the first time you'd been in that car or out of the seat for a few months. I would be worried if you were going to the qualifier next week."

She smirked. "Worried I'd take your place?"

"Nah I'm going to qualify, I'd just be worried about having a challenge."

Korra tossed Iroh his helmet. "Don't get two cocky there. I've been watching the people practicing on the track all week. You'll be surprised how good these drivers are."

"Oh? Care to enlighten me on the competition?"

"Only if you allow me to be in pits on race day."

Iroh glanced up at Tenzin's ever-looming figure. "If your baby sitter allows it, you can be in the pits, now spill, who are the one's to look out for?"

Korra hugged him. "Thank you! Ok so as you hopefully know there's Tanno number 23, last years winner, he's back and still driving dirty but he's being sponsored by Triad Motors and you know how shady they are. Then there's the brother team of Mako number 14, and Bolin number 15, they're new to Formula 1 but have been tarring it up in the Republic City Formula 2 ring for a good while now. They definitely have the raw skills to make it far, just how far we'll see. At the moment they are hoping to be signed with Future Industries rumor has it that the older brother is wowing the owner's daughter Asami Sato. And last but not least is the newest driver a guy called Amon, not sure who's sponsoring him or where he came from but he's good just a stickler for the rules and it helps if your not a bender he seems to have it out for those drivers." She leaned against a wall. "And that's all the drivers you really need to know about the rest are, well, either from your neck of the woods or veterans who you should know by now."

Iroh nodded. "Got it, thanks Kor."

Korra stretched. "So…I'll see you in a week?"

"Sure but…can I see you sooner?"

Korra paused her hopes soring, Iroh was her childhood crush and while she never would tell him she had all his posters from his formula 2 careered in Fire Nation. "Yeah…why?"

"I want to see what you did to your car."

Korra felt her hopes fall. "Yeah sure, of course drop by anytime. I live on Air Temple Island and I'm always there." She started to walk away but then stopped at turned. "Hey, I bet if you drop by around dinner Pema will feed you."

Iroh just smiled. "Well then I might have to plan it around that. See you later Korra."  
>"See yah Iroh!"<p>

.o.O.o.

Iroh looked at the wreck his eyes wide. "And you walked away from this?"

Korra nodded. "One of the other drivers kind of hit it after I got out of it but before the safety drivers got there." She looked up at Iroh. "They're ok just a broken arm."

Iroh shook his head. "Man there is no salvaging this is there?"  
>"Nope, which is why Tenzin lets me keep it. He says it's for me to remember how dangerous racing is but to me it just tells me I failed." She kicked the twisted metal. "I just want to get out and race again." She looked up at Iroh. "You understand right?"<p>

He nodded. "I'd give up my bending before I'd give this up." He looked back at the wreck. "But I'm glad you weren't hurt." He sighed. "You know my sponsor is looking for a third driver to round out the team. Do you want me to drop your name in to the pool? United Force Automotive would love to have another 'royal of the track' on their roster. "

Korra looked at him in disbelief. "You would do that? For me? Really?"

Iroh nodded. "Yeah, you're a damn good driver and I wasn't the only one to see that two days ago. I'm surprised you don't have people beating down your door!"

"Apparently Hiroshi Sato dropped by but Tenzin sent him away." She felt her shoulder's drop thinking about Tenzin. "He'd never let me join especially Formula 1." She crossed her arms. "It's not fair."

"It's also not safe." Tenzin walked into the room and looked at the pouting avatar. "What would people say if you got hurt or died on the track?"

"They'd say I died doing what I loved. Tenzin please! If UFA offers me a spot to qualify will you let me?"

Tenzin sighed. "If I say no, will you sneak out and do it anyway?"

Korra nodded. "Yeah probably."  
>The old man hung his head. "Fine but you have to promise me if the risk it too great you'll stand down from the race."<p>

Korra nodded. "I'll stick to my father's rule of 61%"

Tenzin looked at her confused. "61%?"

"Yeah, if the risk of a wreck is 61% I won't do the race." She looked over at Iroh. "I thought that was common knowledge."

"Your father hasn't been racing for quite a while and most drivers don't even bother to calculate the risk they just want to win." Iroh pointed out.

Korra crossed her arms. "Well I think it's time the old 61% rule came back in to public knowledge." She smiled. She couldn't wait for Saturday.

.o.O.o.

Bolin took off his helmet and nudged his brother and pointed to a girl getting out of the UFA car. "Hey isn't that the girl Mr. Sato tried to sign?"

Mako nodded. "Yeah, I think that is." He smiled. "Let's go say hello to our newest and cutest competition." He walked over and held out his hand to Korra. "Hi, I'm Mako and this is Bolin welcome to Formula 1."

Korra shook his hand. "Thanks, I'm Korra." She let go of his hand. "So what do you boys want? This is Formula 1 there are no friends in this world until retirement."

Iroh looked over and couldn't help but frown as he watched the two young racers chat up his teammate. He saw how Korra laughed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. _Oh spirits! They were flirting with her!_ Iroh shook his head. _They weren't flirting just talking getting to know the new driver that was all. In fact if I walked over there right now and told her the head mechanic wanted to see her she'd leave with out batting an eye._ He nodded, that's what he would do. Korra was a driver at heart and she wasn't going to let some pretty boys turn her head. Would she? He watched her laugh in her devil may care way. Was she?

.o.O.o.

Two Months later

Iroh looked down at his helmet. He had placed low in the last few races and all because he was becoming distracted. Not by Korra, who was showing herself to be a rising star in racing, no he was getting distracted by Mako. The young racer was hanging out with Korra more and more and it was getting on his nerves. So much so on the track all he did was try to keep the other from winning. Korra was his teammate and his friend so why did she even give Mako the time of day? What if next season she switched teams and joined Future Industries leaving him with UFA alone? It would make sense Future Industries had the better cars and it was her father's sponsor long ago signing with them would be a dream come true for either of them. If she did leave would then end their friendship? He didn't want that. She was his oldest friend and racing with her felt so right he couldn't imagine her on a different team.

Korra tapped him on the shoulder bringing his attention back to the present.

"Hey there golden eyes." She tilted her head. "What's going on? You've been driving like you don't know what a tier is. Amon and his teammates are smoking us every race now. We need you to have your head in the game if we hope to make it to the Grand Prix this year." She paused. "Is everything ok?"

"It's nothing I've just been getting distracted lately. Can't clear my head."

"Distracted by what?"

He looked at her. "Jealousy."

"Jealousy? Who could you possibly be jealous of? When you're on game you're the best man on the track and off the track." She blushed. "You're the best looking one."

Iroh smirked. "I don't know about that. The way you and all the other girls look at Mako makes me wonder."

Korra laughed. "You're jealous of Mako? He's driving worse then you! Last week he spun out in the first ten laps. Why would you be jealous of him? He's got nothing on you besides one of the best cars on the track but that's only 50% on the equation. You're the better driver and I know you can prove come next heat." She sat next to him. "So why be jealous of him?"

Iroh crossed his arms. "Because you seem to like the guy and next season they might ask you to join their team and you and he might become…more."

Korra rolled her eyes. "Spirits Iroh you don't have to worry about that. Mako's dating Asami Sato who coincidently is his mechanic. He and I are just friends nothing more and I not going to abandon UFA or you." She patted him on the cheek. "Come on let's go get something to eat and as always loser pays!"

"Fine but loser also picks the restaurant!"

"Aw Joe's burgers again?"

"If I agree to go somewhere nicer will you call it a date?"

"I'll call it marriage if I don't have to eat another hamburger again!"

.o.O.o.

Mako almost fell over when he saw Korra kissing her teammate before the race. His eyes wide in shock and jealousy, yes he was with Asami but Korra also haunted his daydreams. He waited for Korra to leave and talk to her mechanic before going over to talk to Iroh.

"So dating a teammate huh? It's that against some rule somewhere?"

Iroh glared at him. "Yeah, It's right next to don't screw over your mechanic." He pointed behind Mako at Asami who was glaring at the back of Mako's head. "I'll see you on the track. Let's hope she's nice enough to secure your tiers properly before the start."

"I don't know what to say folks!" The announcer said over the airwaves. "It's like we're watching two races in one! Mako of Future Industries in car number 14 is battling number 45 Iroh of UFA out in front while Car number 23 Amon and number 64 Korra also of UFA seem to be fighting for third place! This is quite the upset! And Tanno looks to be making a move and…he's spun out! A quick wrench of the wheel from Amon and Tanno is going to be taking up the rear in this race! Now back to our front-runners! It's only two laps left and it's not letting up! They're making the final turn and Amon is pulling away from Korra and…NO! Ladies and gentlemen there's been a horrible collision on the coarse! I can't see the cars because of the smoke but I can tell you someone's going to be going to the hospital from this one!"

Korra slammed on her breaks seeing the three burning cars blocking the road. She jumped out and using her earth bending pulled earth from the side of the track on to the fire to put it out. She ran to Iroh's car a cursed that she wasn't a metal bender. One of the safety car's pulled up quickly fallowed by two others. The drivers got out and started to help get the trapped drivers out. Korra helped pull Iroh out of his car once the metal was bent out of the way. She only looked at the other drivers once Iroh was free of his burning car and out of immediate danger. Mako had crawled out himself and a crew was pulling out Amon, he looked fine but was definitely knocked out.

She watched as the other racers drove past her and the wreckage. She hung her head knowing she was going to get an ear full from both Tenzin and her coach. She could have been in the crash or she could have won. She looked at the finish line only twelve feet away. She could have won but she chose Iroh over winning. She leaned down and pressed her forehead against his. She chose Iroh over winning.

.o.O.o.

"-And there you have it folks! Korra of UFA wins! With Amon coming in second and Mako coming in third! I'll give the final rankings after a word from our sponsor."

Iroh turned the radio off and flinched a little. He had a few broken ribs and some deep bruising and a burn on his left arm that was still tender. He'd be ok but he'd have to miss two races, which drastically cut down his chances making into this year's Grand Pries. He smiled, Korra would make it and even if he wasn't on the track with her, he'd be next to it cheering her on.

An hour or so later Korra dropped by baring gifts and smiling still high after her victory. She kissed him before she even set down the bottle in her hand. "I won! Were you listening to the radio! I won there were a few close calls but I did it!"

Iroh smiled. "Yeah I heard! It sounded amazing Kor, I don't know how anyone's going to come close to catching you at the Grand Pries." He kissed her. "Unless you know I actually manage to get enough points to qualify."

Korra chuckled. "Of course with you there I'll actually have a challenge. But for now we celebrate!" She popped open the bottle of champagne and poured two glasses handing one to Iroh. "By the way have you been hearing what Amon's been saying about the crash?"

"Isn't he claiming it was caused by illegal bending on the track?"

Korra nodded and took a sip. "Yeah, but I saw the crash. His back wheels hit yours and Mako's cars causing the crash. The only bending that happened was me bending dirt on to the fire to put it out."

Iroh frowned. "He's up to something. Racing is one of the only sport were it's truly equal no matter if you're a bender or not." He took a sip of champagne. "I don't like the idea of him causing trouble. If he wants to crusade against bending he's in the wrong sport. Now if he was bitching about Pro-bending then he might have a leg to stand on."

Korra nodded finishing her glass and pouring another one. "Yeah, the guys a real ass hole didn't even say congratulations on the podium." She took a gulp from her glass. "I mean just because you lost doesn't mean you have to be a bad sport."

Iroh nodded. "Some people just don't know how to lose with class. On a completely different subject you seem to be going through that champagne awful quickly. Please tell me you're not going to drive yourself home."

"You don't think I could?" She laughed seeing the look on Iroh's face. "I'm kidding." She kissed him. "I was kind of hoping to spend the night here. You know fully celebrate my victory."

Iroh wrapped and arm around her neck and kissed her deeply. "and celebrate we shall."

.o.O.o.

Engines purred waiting for the flag to single their release. It was the day of the Republic City Grand Pries and every driver worth his salt was hoping to claim the checkered flag and be victorious. Well almost every driver Iroh looked at Korra from the sidelines, smiled and waved. Korra blew him a kiss before looking forward focusing on the lights. Korra gripped her steering wheel; she was three cars back but still a favor to win. Mako was right behind her and Amon, well Amon was right out in front the road completely open to him.

Korra took a deep breath and cleared her mind. She could do this. She knew the track, she knew her car, and she knew her skill. The flag dropped and the racers took off! Korra was soon flying down the track, she took and early lead and kept it. She was a royal of the track and everyone watching knew it. It was all skill, all talent, all luck. She didn't need to be the avatar to be this good, her bending didn't matter, just her ability to drive and drive fast. She smiled this is where she belonged and yet as the race wore on she wasn't racing for the speed or the thrill. She wasn't pushing 150 on tight turns to gain a trophy or out run the other behind her. She was racing to something and as she started her last lap she knew who she was racing towards.

.o.0.o.

Years later

Two seven year old boys, twins in fact, sat on their grandparent's laps watching opened mouth as the cars raced by. One looked up at his grandfather. "Which one's mommy?"

The old racer smiled. "She's the one in the red car in front."

The other boy looked at his grandmother. "And which one's daddy?"

She laughed. "He's the other red car trying to catch her."

The boy looked at the two red cars so far a head of the rest. He smiled and cheered as his parents battled it out for one last lap. They were racing Royalty and everyone could see that. Most just hoped they'd retire soon but as they crossed the finished line to the cheers of their fans and family it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon. They were the King and Queen of Formula 1 and no one was going to take that crown.

A/N so I know it's a little different but I'd love to know what you think so comment if you feel so compelled I'll see you later!


	4. Dreams

Day 4: Dreams

Ok so this is another AU with Mako actually having the POV/Narration just go with it. The story is still about Korra and Iroh and just like I try to do with all my stories it's not the normal thing. Think old time detective, Sam Spade, Jonny Dollar, Boston Blacky those guys. Enjoy!

City of Dreams

This city…this city was built on dreams and fantasies. A beautiful gleaming beacon for the rest of the world to look at in awe, but their were monsters in those dreams and they too came to the city and made it their home. I know all the monsters by name: greed, lust, wrath, etcetera, etcetera. I know them all intimately; I'm a private detective it's my profession to. There is no bond, person or relationship that can't be corrupted in this rotten world and especially not this city that's my creed and in my thirty-five years of life I have never met the exception until she darkened my office door asking for help.

She sauntered in like one of those fem fatal dames in the movers. She was stacked like brick wall and her red dress was like a good servant. It went in and out at all the right places. Her fur coat and diamond earring told me she was in the money and her tear stained face told me she was in trouble. Honestly if she wasn't in troubled she most certainly wouldn't be in this roach motel of an office. She sat down at my desk, which was littered with the bills I needed to pay once I got a client, and gave a little sniff.

She looked up at me. "I wasn't sure who I should turn to but I met your brother a few years back and he spoke very highly of you so Detective Mako? Can you help me?"

I lean back in my chair. "Depends beautiful what is ailing you?"

She gives me a cold look before pulling out a picture of a black haired man in a leather coat in front of a sandy background. There's always another man isn't there? "My husband's a history professor at Republic City University" that's professor? Yean I wasn't born yesterday sister. "He's from a good family back at the Fire Nation but he didn't come home two days ago and I'm worried about him."

"Lady have you tried the police? They tend to do better at finding people."

"I did and they told me not to worry but yesterday I got this in the mail."

She hands me another picture with a letter before bursting out into tears again. The pictures of the same guy this time he's got his hand around the waist of some topless dame while being surrounded by other similarly dressed ladies and he's laughing. I look at the letter it reads like every other private investigator's 'hate to break it to yah' letters explaining that her dear devoted husband has found someone new, they plan on skipping town, can't do nothing to stop them, same old same old. "So what do you want me to do? Find this bum so he can signs some papers? What?"

She gulped. "I want you to find him and bring him home. This…" She pointed the second picture. "This isn't my Iroh, it's not in his nature to do this to me or the children. He-he loves me." She bursts into a fresh batch of tears.

I sigh and hand her my handkerchief. "There-There lady, pull yourself together, pretty dames like you shouldn't cry. Look, I'll track down your bum of a husband and bring him home for my usual fee but I have to tell you, you're living in a dream if you think he's not stepping out on you." I looked at her cleavage. "Though honestly with you to come home to I don't get it."

She nods and writes me a check and slides it across my desk. "Will this cover the upfront costs?"

I check the number, not only will it cover I'll be debt free for the next three months on this alone! "It will do. By the way I need your name and number to contact you and I need to know your husband's name." I push a pad and pen to her. "Please."

She nodded and started to write down the information. "My name's Dr. Korra Jones, here's my private number please don't abuse it and my husband is Dr. Iroh Jones, Professor of history and archeology at RPU." She slid the pad back. "And if you can, keep this as quiet as possible, I don't want this getting back to his family in the Fire Nation and embarrassing them. They are very big on public image."

I take the pad and hold out my hand. "Don't worry beautiful, I'll have your bum of a husband back home in no time with out a big seen."

She shakes my hand. "Thank you Mr. Mako, you don't know how much better I'll sleep at night knowing you're on the case." Her whole demeanor seems to have changed as she slinks out of my office, leaving just the faintest ghost of her perfume.

They don't make woman like her all too often. I looked at the picture of him laughing it up with the ladies. What a creep, had that to go home to and still ends up with topless hookers. Well that's explains men doesn't it? I look at the picture and smile. I might not remember all the faces I've ever seen but I would know that particular rack anywhere. Like I said I know all the monsters personally and my favorite one has always been lust.

.o.O.o.

Ginger O'Hare, once upon a time she was an actress rising to the top but just didn't make it once they added sound to the movers. Apparently, audiences didn't like her voice. Go fig. So now she works at a lovely embellishment run by a guy named Varrick, a real charmer that one. He had an eye for money and a mind of depravity. We were friends. So when I sat down at his bar he's quick to walk over.

"Mako! My favorite private I., what brings you to the club tonight? You and the lovely hairs on the rocks again?

I sigh. "Sadly, we are but I'm not here to drowned my sorrows, instead I need to talk to Ginger about a photo I have of her." I flash him the picture. "Unless you've seen this guy?"

Varrick looks at the photo for maybe a second. "Yeah, he was here a few nights ago high-class type, slumming it for the fun. A real piece of work there, but he had the cash to finance his vices. What's the case? This guy end up dead somewhere and you're looking for an ID?"

"He's not dead yet, gone missing though. Which is why I want to talk to Ginger, rumor has it this guy was going to leave his wife for her and they were going to runaway together. "

Varrick laughed. "Yeah…sure. I'll eat your fedora the day Ginger runs off with a man."

"Yeah, I know which is why when I saw it was her I had to take a closer look. So if you remember him what can you tell me more about him?"

"Well he was going by the name of professor Iroh Jones but I call bull, academic types party a little differently and I met the real Dr. Jones a few years back at one of my more reputable clubs."

"Wait this isn't the real Iroh?"

"No, this guy looks close, don't get me wrong especially in this particular picture, but the real professor is a bit younger and surprisingly a bit more roguish and you see here with the sleeve rolled up on his left arm? The real guy has quite the large dragon tattoo on that arm. This guy is close but not the real deal."

I feel like I've been hit with a sledgehammer. "So if you saw this picture and you were say a distraught wife would it be possible you mistake this as your husband?"

Varrick leaned back and shrugged. "I'm not a woman and I don't know about all that emotional stuff. Why don't you go ask your girl Asami? Dealing with you, she knows what heart ache feels like."

I glair at him as I start to leave but pause to ask one last question. "The real Professor, does he have a wife named Korra who's a complete knock out?"

Varrick smirked. "Oh yes he does and Korra's got a voice like an angel too, she could have had quite the career as songstress if she hadn't taken her particular career path. Rumor has the professor swooped her up the second he laid eyes on her."

"And they're marriage would you call it happy?"

"Last I heard yes, but they stopped coming to the club a few weeks, I guess they went on another one of his explorations. He's a bit of a archeologist."

I nod, thank Varrick for his time and head out into the night to see Asami because like the man had said she knew heart ache.

.o.O.o.

My cheek hurts after seeing Asami, apparently I had been away too long and to ask with help for a case and not apologies for our last argument. She helped anyway. I look down at the pictures Korra gave me. It was obvious now they were of two different men and Asami had confirmed that even in distress woman would make sure that it was really her man. So now I was left with three big questions, who was this joker? Where was the real Iroh? And why had Korra lied and said this was her husband? I start with the question I could answer easy. Getting back to my apartment I dial the number she left me. The phone rings a few times and then her voice comes over the line.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Hello Korra? This is Mako I'm calling in regards to job you gave me."  
>"Yes? Any luck?"<p>

"Not really, I was looking at the pictures you gave me and I have some questions for you. This picture with the girls, that's not your husband so why'd you say he was?"

"Mr. Mako, I never said he was, the letter did. I know what my husband looks like."

This dame, I couldn't figure her angle. "Ok then, is your husband even missing?"

"Yes, he is."

"Really? Really missing? You're not giving me the run around for nothing."

"Mr. Mako I don't like that tone, I wouldn't have paid you with such a large retainer if it wasn't important."

"Fine, so do you know who this joker is in picture number 2?"

"No…I don't, I'm sorry." I don't buy that.

"Ok well I'll do my best to dig up some leads but right now I've got nothing to go on but your husband's nameless double and your word that he's missing. Tell me what was your husband doing the day he went AWOL?"

"Well he left for work as usual and never came home."

"Did he take a car of use public transit?"

She laughed. "He took his car."

"Is that missing to?"

"I really don't know. I never thought inquire about the car. It's just been so stressful since…since he disappeared I can't think straight."

She's lying, there's more going on but she won't or can't tell me and if she's lying over the phone it means someone else it there. Someone I really want to meet if I want to get paid passed the retainer.

"I understand can you give me a description of his car?"

"Oh yes. It's a dark blue convertible Sato-mobile with a tan interior. Practically brand new, we just got it a month ago."

"Of course. Well thank you madam, I'll call you if I learn anything more."

"Call or drop by detective, my address is in the phone book."

I hang up the phone shaking my head. One minute she's worried about her husband the next she's saying things that make you wonder about her own intentions. May be I should drop by her place tomorrow after I track down the Iroh's car. Shouldn't be too hard, a fancy car like that.

.o.O.o.

It's always the good paying jobs that are the hardest aren't they? I found the general's car in his space at the college so dead. I did learn from his secretary, however, that on the day of his disappearance he gone to lunch but never came back even though he did have a 2 o'clock class. When I asked if she knew whom he went to lunch with she shrugged. So with little to offer I made my way to the palace Korra would probably refer to as a house. Clearly someone in the family came from money because professor's salaries where not this generous.

I ring the doorbell and much to my surprise laughing boy from the picture answers the door. He glares at me. "Who are you and what do you want?" friendly fellow ain't he?

"Name's Mako, I'm here to see Korra. Is she in?"  
>"She is but she's not taking visitors at the moment." He made to close the door in my face but Korra came to my rescue.<p>

"Mako? Is that you?" Her tone of voice would have been better dictated to an old friend not to a guy she had just met a few days ago. "Zechi let the man in he's an old friend." Laughing boy lets me in but gives me a warning look while doing it. Korra waves him off before taking my arm and leading me to a library filled with more books then one person could ever need. "Sorry about him, he's been here since Iroh went missing, for…moral support." She walked up to a bar. "Drink?"

"No thanks, not while on the job, rain check?" She shrugged and poured herself one. "So who is this Zechi?" I don't tell her he's the guy from the photo, she looks smart enough to figure that out.

"He's Iroh's oldest brother. Usually lives in the Fire Nation but he was in town and called me a few hours after we met."

"Ah, nice of him to drop by and keep his sister-in-law company while his little brother is in the wind."

Korra's eye darkened as she took a sip of her drink. "Yeah, Zechi's a real nice guy. If he's not making sure I'm ok, he's watching over my three kids."

I nod, as the picture becomes clearer. Korra has an idea who took her husband but is afraid for her children too. I think for a moment, the name Zechi rings a bell I just can't remember which bell that is. I'm about to ask if he's famous when Zechi walks in holding a telephone in his hand. "Korra it's your father on the phone he wants to talk."

Korra nodded and took the phone from Zechi. "Thank you, and Mako thank you for stopping by. Your support is really helpful."

I tip my hat to the lady. "Of course anytime." I look up at laughing boy. "I can find my own way out thank you."  
>Zechi glairs and points to the door. "Then do it."<p>

"Gladly." Tipping my hat one more time I walk out of the library and immediately duck into the first room I see with a telephone. I pick up the receiver and listened in.

"It's good to hear your voice again my love." Came a male voice I hadn't heard before and I guessed wasn't Korra's father.

"You too… are you ok? Where are you?"  
>"I'm fine for the moment but I can't tell you where I am. But what ever they tell you don't argh!"<p>

"Don't go tipping your hand there, professor." A new male voice said over the line. "Now doll face you have confirmation that he's alive now get the artifact and give it to Zechi and we will give him back no fuss."  
>"But I don't know where it is." Korra's voice was breaking. "I don't know."<p>

"That's a real shame." The sound of Iroh grunting in the background came over the line. "Because my boys will just keep beating your egg head of a husband until you do know."  
>"Stop! Stop! I don't know! I really do-don't."<p>

I could hear someone snap and the sound of the beatings stop. "You know what. I believe you. Hand the phone to Zechi, do it! Or ill mail you back his wedding ring finger included."

Oh what had I just been dragged into? "Yes, sir what do you want?" Zechi asked.

"Rough her up and drag her down here in an hour so the professor can see what happens when I don't get what I want."  
>"Any preference as how I complete you request?"<p>

"Keep her breathing…that's all." I hear the line go dead with Iroh yelling for who ever that was to leave Korra out of it. He'd tell him just spare Korra but the line is dead. I put my receiver down and rush back to the library where loving brother in-law is beating the living daylight out of her. I hadn't realized till know how much of a big lung this guy is.

I take the butt of my pistol and knock him out. He keels over and crumbles to the floor. I nudge him with the toe of my shoe to make sure he's really out before checking on Korra. Nothing looks broken but she's got a few bad bruises and a black eye. She's shaky but she gets to her feet.

"Would you like a drink?" I ask not really sure what to say next.

She shakes her head. "No, just put some ice in a glass and I can put it against my head." She looked down at Zechi's body. "We need to tie him up before he come's to."  
>I hand her some ice wrapped in my handkerchief before pulling laughing boy in to a chair and tying him down. I turn to Korra. "Before we wake this guy up, what was the artifact that other guy wanted? Who was that other guy?"<p>

"I'm tempted to say the guy on the other line was Baatar."  
>"Kuvera's second in command?"<p>

She nodded. "It sounded like his voice. A few months ago he and Kuvera approached us wanting to get their hands on The Avatar's Glider, we out right rejected her and she left."

"What's so special about this artifact? And why would a dictator want it?"

"The Avatar's Glider was the last known possession of the last Avatar and Air Bender, Aang. The glider is almost two hundred years old and rumored to grant the poser with the power to bend the elements to their will just like in olden times before the art of bending was lost with the final avatar."

I can't help but snort. "You don't really believe all that crap do you?"

She smirked and made the ice in her hand float. "What do you think?" I have to admit I'm both impressed and scared. "The staff can grant a person powers but such a tool in the hands of a dictator and well you can see why that can't happen."

"I see. No giving ultra powerful stick to mad woman." I turn to the still sleeping Zechi. "So do you think he'll crack and tell us where his boss is?"

"Zechi's a coward at heart." She cracked her knuckles. "He'll crack."

.o.O.o.

We got the information of where they were holding Iroh and I learned that Korra had a mean right hook. Zechi was sporting a dislocated jaw when the Chief Beifong escorted him to jail. I told her not to give him his one phone call until I called her with the all clear. She smiled and informed me that she intended to take the long way back to the station. I can't help but shake my head. Like I said before there wasn't' anything in this city that wasn't at least a little corrupted, well, I looked over at Korra who was shaking worried for her husband and the world, maybe there is one thing. We had dropped Korra's children off at Asami's place. She wasn't happy but I promised to take her to dinner and actually call and that seemed to pacify her. I realize I'm horrible husband but what can I say? People aren't perfect.

"So do you think Iroh will tell them where the glider is?"  
>"He would rather die first but he'll do anything to protect me so he might."<p>

"Great." I turn the car into the wear house district. "Why is it always this aria the bad guys favor?"

She shrugged. "Why are all the forgotten temples with golden idol's in the Fire Nation? It's just the way of the world." She opened her car door. "Come on, Zechi told us where they're keeping Iroh. Let's go get him back and stop Baatar's plans." She checked her revolver. "Permanently."

I look at her in surprise. "By permanently you mean put him in jail, right?"

"Yeah, sure. If he surrenders, I guess we can drag him off to jail."

This was a professor's wife? "What did you do before you married Iroh and become a mom?"

"I was and Archeologist, specializing in Bender artifacts."

I looked up at the sky in amazement. "Is archeology some fantastical adventure job like in the Omashu Lu movers?"

She flashes me a smile. "Who do you think those movers are based off of?"

I want a drink and the ability to wake up from this dream. "So if Iroh's the real life version of Omashu Lu who are you?"

"I think my character's name what Elsa…I think?"

"But she was a villain!"

Korra pouted. "What villain's can't be redeemed?"

"You died in the movie!" I shake my head; I really want that drink now. "Let's just go get your husband before Baatar realizes Zechi is late."

.o.O.o.

It was easy to find the warehouse Iroh was being kept in; it was the only one with lights on. I had already sent Korra to call the police with our location while I, after climbing some really convenient boxes, looked in to the building. Iroh was standing up his arms chained above his head while his legs were incased in to cement up to his knees. His face was swollen and bruised and the rest of him wasn't much better either with his shirt soaked in mud, blood and sweat. He was missing his left sleeve where a red dragon snaked down his shoulder to his wrist. This was a college professor? He was glairing at a man I had seen in the papers lately. Baatar Jr. the right hand man of Kuveria and her rumored lover. Looking at Iroh it was obvious he was just a deranged and cruel as his boss.

Iroh chanced to look up and spots me, his eye widen for just a second before looking back at Baatar. The other man notices and glances up just as I ducked out of sight.

"What where you looking at?"

"Nothing just a lemur. Hey I hate to bug you but my right ankle is itching something awful mind chiseling me out and giving it a good scratch?"

Baatar scoffed. "Do you think I'm that stupid?"

"You hired my brother so…yeah, I do. Actually I'm curious how did you hire him? He's not the most complex creature I'll admit but he's got enough money to support even his lavish lifestyle until his kicks the bucket so what did you promise him?"

Baatar smirked. "Two things, the first being your death. Apparently out of all his siblings he hated you the most and really wants you out of his life forever."  
>Iroh shrugged. "Not surprising we never did get along as kids so tell me what else did you promise him? I'm dying to know."<p>

Baatar looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm not sure I should tell you. It might upset you."

Iroh tilted his head. "Upset me? What could possibly up set me? I'm just chained in a warehouse in today's latest cement shoes with the shit already beat out of me. What could possibly upset me more?"

Baatar stepped closely to Iroh. "A few rounds with your wife you know before she joins you in the spirit world of course. I can't blame him." Baatar looked at the clock. "He's late. Must still be with her, hmm if she's that good I might have to try a taste."

Iroh looked like he wanted to kick Baatar if he could move his legs. "You're scum Baatar and when I get out of here you better hope you're already in jail because if your not I will beat the ever living day lights out of you!"

Baatar patted Iroh on the shoulder. "Keep living in that dream of your Dr. Jones but when all is said and done you'll be at the bottom of Yue bay and Kuvira will have the artifact and all it's power."

Iroh chuckled. "Do you honestly believe a two hundred year old stick will give you the power to bend the one of the four elements? A stick?"

"I'm guessing you're not a believer Dr. Jones? I was under the impression that you had seen the artifact in action. As long as you hold the staff you have the powers of the avatar. Are you telling me those powers aren't real?!"

Iroh took a deep breath like he was about to start a long winded lecture on the history of the artifact and bending in general but instead breathed a stream of fire on to Baatar, which understandably was quite a shock for the other man. I too was surprised by the action. "Don't believe everything you see in movers, you don't need to hold the stick once it grants you bending."

I watched Baatar run around the room trying to put himself out for a good few seconds before realizing the opportunity I had just been handed. I jumped through the glass of the window (unnecessary as there was a wide open window right next to it) and pulled my gun on the now extinguished Baatar who pulled out two guns and pointed one at me and one at Iroh.

"I don't know who you are but you move even an inch an I'll put a bullet in both of you! I'm not kidding I'm a good shot and I won't miss!" He smirked. "Now my man should be here any minute and so if you don't want to get pumped with lead the moment then walk in here I'd put your weapon down slowly." There was a sound of an iron door opening. "That will be him now."

I know how these instances end and I'm not about to die playing a hero so I lower my weapon and jump as a shot rings out into the night. I look down at my self then over at Iroh to see if one of us is bleeding. I looked back at Baatar whose face is in shock before he collapses on the ground were his blood pools under him. Korra lowers her revolver looking down at the dead man in disgust. "He's not coming."

I now believe that she was the inspiration for Elsa. How the man currently chained up to my right converted her I will never know. Seeing her husband alive and relatively well, Korra rushes to him wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. About an hour and a broken up make out session later and the two are sitting hand in hand while the slowest man in the world chisels Iroh's legs out.

"So who shot Kuvira's main squeeze?" A police officer asks me.

"Does it really matter?" I ask back.

He shrugged. "Not really, he was here illegally and according to the lovely gentlemen you had us bring in earlier master minded the kidnap and planned murder of the good professor over there."

"Well then why don't we just keep that a mystery in the report shall we?"

"It was the broad wasn't it?"  
>"I'm not saying it was, I'm not saying it wasn't. But what I am saying is that I do not ever want to have either of them as an enemy." I watch as the two hold each other close and to the distress of the guy in with the chisel start kissing again. I don't think I'll ever see two people as in love as those two, or as crazy, but still they clearly loved each other. I bite my lip thinking of my own love.<p>

.o.O.o.

Thinking of Asami I send the love birds ahead to pick up their children while I in my infinite wisdom of the city pick up a bouquet of roses and a bottle of wine for my sweet lady love at the only 24 hour liqueur and flower shop in town. I swear the guy that stared this place is a genius.

I show up at Asami's door and at first all she does is give me the death glair but it softens after I apologies and give her the flowers. She lets me in and we finished the wine and now as I lay in bed my lady love's head resting against my chest I can't help but wonder if this whole job was a dream. Because let's face it water-levitating women and fire-breathing men do not come around everyday! Aw well it pays the bills. I just hope I never have to run into those two again! The pay ain't worth the weird!

Fin

Iroh looked up at the text above concerned. "You know Korra for a Korroh story there wasn't much of us in it…nor did I really tackle the dream prompt other then just using it as a key word every now and then."

"Don't question the author's intent just let her write what she's wants."

"But still…don't you feel kind of bad for the reader who wants to know about us and get's a story in Mako's point of view?"

-sighes-"Maybe, hey here's a deal, you stop worrying about it and you get laid to night. Keep this conversation going and you can sleep on the sofa with Naga."

"Stories great! Don't change a thing!"

A/N Ok so another day down and yes I intend to write a prequel to this story focusing more on Korra and Iroh and their relationship. And yes I have lost my mind and this universe's Korra and Iroh are a bit self aware but what can you do?


	5. Change

Day 5: Change

Day five: Change

_Takes place three years after season 3 with Zaheer still being the big bad guy despite having been imprisoned. His followers have all gone in to hiding emerging every now and then to cause chaos before slipping back into the shadows. Korra has traveled with General Iroh not only to aid her recovery but also to guard a treasure hidden with in the decks of the United Forces' lead ship the Leviathan. _

Korra looked at her friends waiting for her on the shore as the battle ship Leviathan docked. Iroh stood next to her dressed in his General's uniform his face not showing the distress both were feeling.

He turned to her. "You sure you want to do this alone?"

"I'm not going to be alone I'll be with my friends General, Don't worry about me. You're needed here."

"I know, I just don't like after three years Zaheer demanding to talk to you."

"I don't either, but he knows about the Red Lotus and information about them can hopefully help end the chaos they've been causing all over the world." She resisted the urge to give the General a kiss goodbye and just patted his arm. "Take care!" She jumped down from the bridge and used air bending to land softly on the deck below. "I'll see you in Republic City!" She waved and Iroh waved back.

Disembarking the ship, she hugged her three friends. Letters and brief visits were just not enough to not miss them especially when even those brief visits had stopped almost a year before. Even if the circumstances troubled her, she was happy to see them again. "Come on." She said trying to fake a smile. "Let's go see what this nut wants to talk to us about."

As they walked they did so in silence. Not because they didn't have things to say to each other there was just too many hostile and untrustworthy ears here. Korra didn't and couldn't trust any of them to hear about her personal life or the lives of her friends. Somethings were more important then idol small talk.

.o.

On the Leviathan the Captain saluted Iroh as he walked up to him. "We're ready to weigh anchor sir."

"Then do so." Iroh glared at the island.

"Yes sir! Sir if I might ask are you ok with leaving the Avatar on the island? with out an escort?"

"No, but we have our orders, we are protecting more important things on this ship and cannot afford to have any of those imprisoned on that island make it on to this ship." He turned and walked away. "Alert me the moment the lights of Republic City are in sight."

.o.

Zaheer was in a straight jacket chained to a wall when Korra and the others walked in to the room. Two armed guards were station on the inside of the door.

Korra took a chair and sat down with crossed arms. "So you wanted to see me. Why? After three years of not talking, why now?"

Zaheer smiled. "Because, I've grown to respect you Avatar Korra. You have managed to embody almost the exact opposite of everything I believe. That takes a certain talent."

Korra narrowed her eyes. "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult, either way I'm not going to sit here if that's all you planed to do. I don't have time to be insulted by you."

Zaheer chuckled. "You'll stay and listen, because you really want to know what I have to say. You're dying to know. I can see it in your eyes."

.o.

Hours past and all Korra had gotten out of Zaheer was lists upon lists of Air Nomad poetry and the odd Red Lotus member most of whom had already been caught or died avoiding capture. Frustrated Korra stood up.

"That's it Zaheer you've wasted enough of my time." She made to leave the room.

"One last target."

Korra turned. "What?"

"We have one last target and then we're done. It's our grand finally."

Korra slowly sat back down. "What is your last target?"

Zaheer smirked. "We know what the great sea monster protects in its claws. Tonight it will be lost in a blaze of red and gold."

Korra felt her blood run cold as she stood up and ran from the room her friends in tow. She raced through the halls up towards communication tower of the prison.

"What did he mean?" Mako yelled after her trying to keep up. "What sea monster?"

Korra rounded a corner and sprang up a flight of stairs. "They're going to bomb or distroy the United Forces Flag ship!" She yelled back.

Bolin paused for a moment. "Why? How? How did you get that from what Zaheer said?"

Korra wrenched open the office door. "I'll explain in a moment I have to warn the ship!"

.o.

_Thirty Minutes Earlier_

Iroh sat at his desk pouring over papers but not paying them much mind. He didn't like it. Zaheer didn't talk to people so why now? What had changed? He looked at the first report of Zaheer asking to see the Avatar. His eyes narrowed at the date. The first time he asked for an audience was two weeks ago, right around the same time the ship had docked in Kyoshi and the sailors had disembarked from the ship for the first time since the new crew members had come into rotation. Iroh paused thinking about the time line. It didn't sit well with him at all. Why were they so close in time?

He cursed under his breath and called the bridge. "Capitan put this ship oh high alert!"

"Why?"  
>"I have a bad feeling that we might have Red Lotus sympathizers on the ship. Alert all the high officers and who they deem the most trust worthy and bring them into the loop! I want this ship on lock down and people searching the decks for anything that doesn't belong."<p>

"Yes Sir. Oh! Sir we have spotted the lights of Republic City."  
>"Good! Call a head tell them our concerns!"<br>"Yes Sir!"

Iroh slammed the phone down and trying to act calm walked out of his office and navigated to the most secure area of the ship. He was suddenly violently wrenched back by a wire wrapping around his neck trying to choke him of air. Using his fire bending, he melted the wire ignoring the pain and burns it left on his neck. He didn't even bother to look back at his would be assassin, after he plunged a knife into his chest. This was not good. Not good at all. If they had enough men to try to take him out then they could have reached their main target already.

.o.

Korra felt he body go numb as she was told by the radio officer that as of fifteen minutes ago the battle ship Leviathan was burning in the middle of Republic City's harbor. She shook her head. "When did that happen? Why wasn't I told immediately! Are there any reports about the necklace?!"

The radio operator looked at her stunned. "Lady I just got the news now so you did just get is immediately and a ship is burning in the harbor and your worried about some necklace? I'm sorry but that ain't-"  
>Korra grabbed the man's collar. She spoke threw gritted teeth looking the man right in the eye. "Get back on that radio and ask them if there's any word about the Dragon's Pearl necklace, now."<br>The radio operator glared straightened his collar and got back on the radio. "Hey Ed, yeah I got a dame here who knows you're busy, but wants to know if you know anything about some pearl dragon necklace…yeah Dragon's Pearl that's it…No, no word on whether that survived the attack? Ok, thanks Ed." He turned to Korra still glaring at her. "No word on your precious necklace lady, now if you don't mind I need to get this joint locked down. So if you don't want to be here for awhile I'd leave now."

Korra turned on her heal and stormed out the door. She looked at Asami. "We need to get back to republic city now." She was trying to keep her voice calm but it just wasn't going to happen.

Asami nodded. "Sure, we'll use the airship it will only be about an hour away by air."

Korra nodded and started to head to the air ship docking. The three others ran to catch up with her. Mako put a hand on her shoulder once they reached the airship. "Hey Korra, I know your upset but you need to talk to us. What's so special about the necklace you mentioned?"

Korra's shoulder's dropped a little. "The Dragon's Pearl is code name for the Fire Nation's most important treasure. The crew of the Leviathan's main task of late is to keep it from being destroyed or falling into the wrong hands. That's all I can tell you right now. I need to get to republic city and try to find it." She looked at her friends the worry and sadness clear on her face "Please, I need to."

.o.

The shipyard was filled with injured solders, medical personal, military police, civilian police and solders. It was definition of chaos and no one paded attention to a hunched over man in a captain's coat and hat limping through to crowd. The man's right arm was in a sling and under his coat. The hat covered most of his face and he looked to have a bad burn on his neck.

The man limped over to Chief of Police, Lin Beifong who was over seeing crowd control. She narrowed her eyes at the slumped man. "I'm sorry sir, but no one leaves here until they know who survived...and who didn't."

The man held up a necklace with a giant pearl with a gold dragon wrapped around it. "Please, I need to get this to the air bending Master Tenzin. It's very important that i reach." The man's voice was raspy and sounded like he may have a heavy smoking habit.

Lin looked unimpressed. "I'm sorry sir, but that's not a good reason to leave this area."

The man showed her the reverse of the pendent that had a white lotus emblazoned on it. "Please, Chief I need to get this to Tenzin."

Lin nodded and escorted the man through the crowd and to a boat that took them to Air Temple Island.

.o.

Commander Bumi looked out at the bay and burning ship as the rain started to fall from the sky. Bumi sighed, he hoped that the death toll wouldn't be too high. Sitting near him, his younger brother played with the now three year old Roan. Tenzin looked up at Bumi again. "Would you please sit down? There's nothing you can do to help so just sit. You're making every one nervous with insistent pacing."

Bumi huffed and sat down on the sofa. "I get it, family clown can't be serious every now and then." He stood up again when someone knocked on the front door.

Tenzin moved first, putting his son down and rushing over to the door. Opening it to find a hunched over man in a green united forces captain's jacket and hat. Tenzin narrowed his eyes. "What do you want? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the docks or getting medical attention?"

"I'm here because the dragon's pearl needs protection a need that exceeds my own well being." The man pushed passed Tenzin. "It's no longer safe under the protection of the United Forces and so I come to you."

Tenzin closed the door and walked over to the figure spotting the necklace in the man's hand. He took it and the man let it go freely. Looking at the piece of jewelry closely Tenzin eyed the stranger. "It's beautiful and clearly valuable, but I don't see the dyer need to protect something like this. Does it hold some ancient mystery or code?"

The man chuckled and pulled off his hat, revealing jet-black hair and golden eyes. "If you think that I would risk men's lives for that you really have no faith in me." Iroh said his voice still raspy and quite strained. He started taking off his coat. "That's not what I'm trying to protect, That's just an old necklace my mother had." He pulled off his coat fully and undid the sling to reveal an infant sleeping soundly in her fathers arm. "This on the other hand is worth protecting."

Tenzin looked down at the child. "Is that?"

"Her name's Sona, and she's my daughter and the princess of the Fire Nation." He looked down at his daughter. "The thing I value over everything else."

Tenzin held out his arms to take the child. "You're badly burned Iroh, Kaya is here, and you need to have someone look at that." The elder man smiled. "Don't worry I've held my share of little ones you don't have to worry."

Iroh nodded and carefully handed the child over.

.o.

Korra walked up the steeps of Air Temple Island defeated. She had spent hours looking for Iroh and the princess but to no avail. Her friends who still had energy stayed behind just in case they could find the missing prince and princess. They had actually told her to go and rest after she mistook a captain for Iroh and upon realizing her mistake started to cry.

She barely even finished knocking on the door when Tenzin answered. With out saying a word she just buried her face in his robes. He patted her on the shoulder. "I think I know exactly what you need to see Korra."

She looked up at him not really believing him. He took her to a room where Iroh lay asleep his neck bandaged. Resting on his chest was Sona her dark skin in contrast to that of her father's. Tenzin watched her smiling. Three years had definitely changed the young brash avatar. Korra cradled Sona in her arms and kissed Iroh's forehead. Tenzin left the young mother with her child and husband.

A/N ok I will admit this one I cheated a little as I wrote this one shot along time ago before I saw all the Korroh week prompts but it fit so I used it. Shrugs well look on the bright side I can put the time and effort into the last two stories of this week. :)


End file.
